1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for eliminating noise, a sound recognition apparatus using the apparatus and a vehicle equipped with the sound recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, a vehicle is a transportation means that can transport an object, such as a human being or cargo, to another position while travelling, e.g., on a road or railroad tracks. A vehicle can move mainly through rotation of one or more wheels installed at a body thereof. Examples of vehicles include three-wheeled and four-wheeled motor vehicles, two-wheeled motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, motorized bicycles, construction machines, bicycles, and trains, which travel on railroad tracks.
A sound recognition apparatus may be installed in a vehicle. The sound recognition apparatus is an apparatus that can recognize a sound generated by speech of a user, e.g., a driver or a passenger. When a sound of the vehicle is recognized by the sound recognition apparatus, a controller inside the vehicle transmits control signals corresponding to the recognized sound to components of the vehicle so that the components can operate according to the sound. When the sound recognition apparatus is used in this way, the user can control the components of the vehicle using sound, thus increasing convenience and safety for the user.